Friend
by imaginationroxmysox
Summary: Lilly has a scary dream the night before her camping trip with her father and brother. OC inside nothing TOO special . May be disturbing but it is 2012 so it's probably nothing new. Oneshot, may be more if requested.


"Are you all packed up?" She asked as she inspected a small duffle bag sitting by the door.

"Everthing's all set for tomorrow," she confirmed. Her mother sat on the edge of her bed, pulling the sheets over her child.

"That's my girl. You excited to go camping with Daddy?" The little girl nodded vehemently.

"I love you Mommy," she whispered sweetly to her mother, her blue eyes shone sweetly and innocently in the soft pink light of her Hello Kitty night-light.

"I love you too, sweetheart," her mother whispered back. A soft knock on the door attracted both their attention.

"Good night honey." a man with square, black rimmed glasses stood at the doorway.

"G'night, Gord." The little girl smiled as he walked in and gave her a fatherly kiss on the forehead.

" 'night, Lilly!" her brother yelled from the other room. The young girl giggled as her mother and step-father rolled their eyes at the boy.

"Good night, Noah." she laughed. Her parents kissed her again before they left to tend to her brother in the other room.

She rolled over and sighed as she clutched her small teddy bear close to her chest. The soft green walls in her room were dotted with posters of celebrities and artwork she had made herself at school, stuffed animals lined her shelves and soft throw rugs in the shapes of bubbles made a cute path around her bed; she would pretend that they were safe zones and the hardwood was dangerous waters that she bravely walked across.

She heard her brother screech and Gordon playfully roaring as they wrestled in the room adjacent to hers. She snuggled further into her blankets, sleep easily enveloping her; she sighed as she slipped peacefully into her dream world.

She glided through the air over her school. Everyone rushed out and watched in awe as she performed many loops and maneuvers; she smiled as her crush pointed up at her in amazement, Nicholas is so cute! She thought to herself. The recess bell rang, drawing the crowd into the school; she continued on her journey.

She stopped at an ice cream store, somehow the ice cream in the display case looked even better than it did in real life. She walked into the store eagerly; hoping she would have enough money to buy herself a delicious ice cream cone: banana flavour was her favorite.  
She pranced up to the counter, the ice cream man had predicted her order and handed her the three scoop cone as she neared the glass.

"This one's on the house," he smiled kindly down at her. She took it eagerly; immediately attacking the cool substance with her tongue.

"Lily." She turned around to the singsong voice, it was her father: Jackson. She ran happily to her father: leaping into his open arms.

"Daddy!" she screeched loudly, hugging his tighly. She opened her eyes, looking up at her father; but she was faced with a different scene. She found herself standing in the middle of the ocean, a small island sat enticingly a few hundred yards away. She squinted to see that her family, father included, sat under a large, shady tree; laughing joyously.

She stared at the island in confusion, there was something surreal about the shape of the island, the colour of the trees, the family sitting beneath them. None of this made sense to the poor girl.

The earth rumbled beneath her feet. She looked down to see a small city beneath the water's surface, small people ran around in a panic as the houses and building shifted around them. Tears streaked her face as she threw herself down on her knees in a desperate attempt to save them; to somehow pull them up with her where they would be safe.

Some tried to swim up to her in a feeble attempt to save their lives, she looked up to see a huge wave accumulate over her head. She covered her head and braced herself for the impact. The wave picked her up and thrashed her around, like a rag doll. When she felt the strong grip on her ease up she looked around herself desperately.

The island was still ahead of her but the city below her was lifeless and empty. She heard someone beckoning her; she looked up to see her family waving her over to the safety and security of the small island. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her but it seemed that the harder she pushed the further her family retreated. Fresh tears rolled down her face as she started to panic, she ran until she felt her lungs on the verge of bursting.

A loud crack tore through the air around her. She watched in horror as the earth keeping her family from harm separated beneath their feet. Gord fell into the crack that had separated beneath him, she screamed as the ground collapsed and her brother held onto a tree for dear life. Her mother and father were on the other side of the crevace, holding onto each other tightly.

Another huge wave formed to her right, this time it was headed for the ones she loved.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed as loud as she could, frozen in fear as she watched the wave crash over the broken land mass. She fell to her knees and began to sob. She was all alone, she had nothing left. She raised her head as she felt something heavy on her knee: It was a beanie. Upon closer inspection she found it was her favourtie brown hat that her grandmother gave her before she died. She picked up the hat gingerly before clutching to it desperately; as if it would make everything OK; as if it would save her soul.

"Don't be scared, little girl." Lilly's head snapped up at the sound of the sweet, gentle, voice. She looked up to see a small red and white dog sitting in front of her, she looked around in confusion before turning back to the dog.

"Did you just talk?" she asked skeptically, the dog barked in response.

"Silly, dogs can't speak," the voice giggled. She turned to see that there was a young girl about her age sitting next to her. The young girl had deep brown hair the colour of chocolate, electric blue eyes similar to hers, she was petite and lithe in her figure and was wearing a water coloured gown that glistened in the sun beautifully.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked, staring at the smiling girl.

"This is Ceaser. He's a Japanese chin." she replied. The dog pawed up to lick Lilly's cheek reassuringly, she patted the dog's silky smooth fur in response.

"But who are you?" she asked again. The girl looked down sadly into the water but didn't reply. "And why is this happening?"

"You need to be strong, Lilly. It's going to get very scary around here but you need to pay attention, never let your guard down." She spoke in harsh tones that were lined with warning and fear.

"I don't understand." Lilly started to cry once again, her voice now rich in fear at what the other girl had to say. The other huffed slightly as she attempted to rephrase for the dreamer.

"Bad things are going to happen real soon. You need to make sure that you do as you're told, if you listen you will be OK." Lilly looked down as the tears streaked her face. "Don't cry now hun, you'll be safe. I'll be right next to you the whole time, OK?" She tried to her cheer up. Lilly brought her knees up to her chest, still petting the small dog.

"Can't I stop it?" Lilly asked desperately. The girl shook her no sadly.

"This is out of everyone's hands, hun." Lilly looked towards the sun, there were huge flames shooting out from the orange-yellow orb that licked menacingly at the shy around it.

"C-Can you at least tell me your name?" she looked into the familiar eyes of her new companion. She shook her head no; Lilly nodded in response at the refusal.

"But you can call me 'friend'," she offered. Lilly smiled, a bit at ease now that she had somewhat an identity for the girl: Friend.

The air around them became brighter and traffic hummed in the background of her mind: morning was approaching and her mother would soon be waking her up for her camping trip with her dad.

"Here, you should finish it quickly." The mysterious, now slightly blurry figure reached over to her right. When she brought her arm back around a nice tall ice cream cone was revealed. Lilly graciously took the ice cream cone; not noticing the scene change around her from an isolated location in the middle of the ocean to the quaint, happy ice cream shop a few blocks away from her house. She ate happily, sharing it with Ceasar; the only remnants of the encounter with Friend.

"Lilly!" Noah shouted as he jumped on her bed. "Hurry, Jackson's going to be here soon!" he quickly got off and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Lilly threw off the blankets excitedly but gasped as she realized that in her hands was a soft, brown beanie that she had been given to her by someone she loved, someone who was already dead. 


End file.
